Cliff Richard
Sir Cliff Richard OBE (born Harry Rodger Webb, 14 October 1940) is a British pop singer, musician, performer, actor and philanthropist. Richard has sold more than 250 million records worldwide.1 He has total sales of over 21 million singles in the United Kingdom and is the third-top-selling artist in UK Singles Chart history, behind the Beatles and Elvis Presley.2 With his backing group, the Shadows, Richard, originally positioned as a rebellious rock and roll singer in the style of Little Richard3 and Elvis Presley, dominated the British popular music scene in the pre-Beatles period of the late 1950s and early 1960s.4 His 1958 hit single, "Move It", is often described as Britain's first authentic rock and roll song, and John Lennon once claimed that "before Cliff and the Shadows, there had been nothing worth listening to in British music."56 Increased focus on his Christian faith and subsequent softening of his music later led to a more middle of the road pop image, and he sometimes ventured into contemporary Christian music. Over a career spanning more than 50 years Richard has amassed many gold and platinum discs and awards, including three Brit Awards—winning Best British Male twice and the Brit Award for Outstanding Contribution to Music, and two Ivor Novello Awards. He has had more than 130 singles, albums and EPs make the UK Top 20, more than any other artist7 and holds the record (with Elvis Presley) as the only act to make the UK singles charts in all of its first six decades (1950s–2000s). He has achieved 14 UK No. 1 singles,8 and is the only singer to have had a No. 1 single in the UK in five consecutive decades: the 1950s through to the 1990s.9 Richard has never achieved the same impact in the United States despite eight US Top 40 singles, including the million-selling "Devil Woman" and "We Don't Talk Anymore". In Canada, Richard achieved comparatively more success, with a successful period in the early 1960s, and again in the late 1970s and early 1980s with some singles and albums reaching gold and platinum status.10 He has remained a popular music, film, and television personality in Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Northern Europe and Asia, and he retains a following in other countries. Richard has been a resident in the United Kingdom for most of his life, but in 2010, he confirmed that he had become a citizen of Barbados.11 He divides his time between living in Barbados and Portugal.12 Contents 1 Biography 1.1 1940–1958: Childhood and adolescence 1.2 1958–1963: Success and stardom 1.3 1964–1975: Changing circumstances 1.4 1976–1994: Renaissance 1.5 1995–2007: Knighthood 1.6 2008–present: 50th anniversary and Shadows reunion 2 Lack of commercial support and music industry criticism 3 Personal life 3.1 Nationwide Festival of Light 3.2 Philanthropy 3.3 Scottish independence referendum 4 Controversies 4.1 Copyright 4.2 2014 property search and sexual assault investigation 5 Discography 6 Tours and concerts 7 Filmography 8 Television appearances 9 Theatre work 10 Awards 11 See also 12 References 13 Bibliography 14 External links Biography 1940–1958: Childhood and adolescence Harry Rodger Webb was born in India at King George's Hospital, Victoria Street, in Lucknow, which was then part of British India. His parents were Rodger Oscar Webb, a manager for a catering contractor that serviced the Indian Railways, and the former Dorothy Marie Dazely. Richard is primarily of English heritage, but he has one great-grandmother who was of half Welsh and half Spanish descent, born of a Spanish great-great-grandmother named Emiline Joseph Rebeiro.13 The Webb family lived in a modest home in Maqbara, near the main shopping centre of Hazratganj.14 Dorothy's mother served as the dormitory matron at the La Martiniere Girls' School. Richard has three sisters.15 In 1948, following Indian independence, the family embarked on a three-week sea voyage to Tilbury, Essex, England aboard the SS Ranchi. The Webbs moved from comparative wealth in India, where they lived in a company-supplied flat at Howrah near Calcutta, to a semi-detached house in Carshalton. Harry Webb attended a local primary school, Stanley Park Juniors, in Carshalton. In 1949 his father obtained employment in the credit control office of Thorn Electrical Industries and the family moved in with other relatives in Waltham Cross, Hertfordshire, where he attended Kings Road Junior Mixed Infants School until a three-bedroom council house in Cheshunt was allocated to them in 1950, at 12 Hargreaves Close. He then attended Cheshunt Secondary Modern School from 1952 to 1957. (The school was later renamed Riversmead School before being rebuilt and renamed Bishopslea School). As a member of the top stream, he stayed on beyond the minimum leaving age to take GCE Ordinary Level examinations and gained a pass in English literature. He then started work as a filing clerk for Atlas Lamps.16 A development of retirement flats, Cliff Richard Court, has been named after him in Cheshunt.17 Harry Webb became interested in skiffle. His father bought him a guitar at 16 and he formed the Quintones vocal group in 1957, before singing in the Dick Teague Skiffle Group.18 1958–1963: Success and stardom Cliff Richard at a press conference in the Netherlands in 1962 Harry Webb became lead singer of a rock and roll group, the Drifters (not to be confused with the US group of the same name). The 1950s entrepreneur Harry Greatorex wanted the up-and-coming Rock 'n' Roll singer to change from his real name of Harry Webb. The name Cliff was adopted as it sounded like "cliff face", which suggested "Rock". It was "Move It" writer Ian Samwell who suggested that the former Harry Webb be surnamed "Richard" as a tribute to Webb's musical hero Little Richard.319 Before their first large-scale appearance, at the Regal Ballroom in Ripley, Derbyshire in 1958, they adopted the name "Cliff Richard and the Drifters". The four members were Harry Webb(now going under the stage name "Cliff Richard"), Ian "Sammy" Samwell on guitar, Terry Smart on drums and Norman Mitham on guitar. None of the other three played with the later and better known Shadows, although Samwell wrote songs for Richard's later career. For his debut session, Norrie Paramor provided Richard with "Schoolboy Crush", a cover of an American record by Bobby Helms. Richard was permitted to record one of his own songs for the B-side; this was "Move It", written and composed by the Drifters' Samwell while he was on board a number 715 Green Line bus on the way to Richard's house for a rehearsal. For the "Move It" session, Paramor used the session guitarist Ernie Shears on lead guitar and Frank Clark on bass. There are various stories about why the A-side was replaced by the intended B-side. One is that Norrie Paramor's young daughter raved about the B-side; another was that influential TV producer Jack Good, who used the act for his TV show Oh Boy!, wanted the only song on his show to be "Move It".20 Richard was quoted as saying: It's wonderful to be going on TV for the first time, but I feel so nervous that I don't know what to do. I shaved my sideburns off last night... Jack Good said it would make me look more original. — NME, September 195821 Richard with the Shadows in 1962 The single went to No. 2 on the UK Singles Chart. John Lennon credited "Move It" as being the first British rock record.22 In the early days, Richard was marketed as the British equivalent of Elvis Presley. Like previous British rockers such as Tommy Steele and Marty Wilde, Richard adopted Presley-like dress and hairstyle. In performance he struck a pose of rock attitude, rarely smiling or looking at the audience or camera. His late 1958 and early 1959 follow-up singles, "High Class Baby" and "Livin' Lovin' Doll", were followed by "Mean Streak", which carried a rocker's sense of speed and passion, and Lionel Bart's "Living Doll". It was on "Living Doll" that the Drifters began to back Richard on record. It was his fifth record, and became his first No. 1 single. By that time, the group's line-up had changed with the arrival of Jet Harris, Tony Meehan, Hank Marvin and Bruce Welch. The group was obliged to change its name to "The Shadows" after legal complications with the American group the Drifters as "Living Doll" entered the American top 40, licensed by ABC-Paramount. "Living Doll" was used in Richard's début film Serious Charge, but it was arranged as a country standard, rather than a rock and roll standard. The Shadows were not a typical backing group. They became contractually separate from Richard, and the group received no royalties for records backing Richard. In 1959, the Shadows (then still the Drifters) landed an EMI recording contract of their own, for independent recordings. That year, they released three singles, two of which featured double-sided vocals and one of which had instrumental A and B sides. They thereafter had several major hits, including five UK No. 1s. The band also continued to appear and record with Richard and wrote many of his hits. On more than one occasion, a Shadows instrumental replaced a Richard song at the top of the British charts. Richard's fifth single "Living Doll" triggered a softer, more relaxed, sound. Subsequent hits, the No. 1s "Travellin' Light" and "I Love You" and also "A Voice in the Wilderness", lifted from his film Expresso Bongo, and "Theme for a Dream" cemented Richard's status as a mainstream pop entertainer along with contemporaries such as Adam Faith and Billy Fury. Throughout the early 1960s, his hits were consistently in the top five. In 1961, EMI records organised Richard's 21st birthday party at its London headquarters in Manchester Square led by his producer Norrie Paramor. Photographs of the celebrations were incorporated into Richard's next album "21 Today" in which Tony Meehan joined in despite, then, having very recently left the Shadows to be replaced by Brian Bennett. Typically, the Shadows closed the first half of the show with a 30-minute set of their own, then backed Richard on his show-closing 45-minute stint as exemplified by the retrospective CD album release of Live at the ABC Kingston 1962. Tony Meehan and Jet Harris left the group in 1961 and 1962 respectively and later had their own chart successes for Decca. The Shadows added bass players Brian Locking (1962–63) and then John Rostill (1963–68) and took on Brian Bennett permanently on drums. In the early years, particularly on album and EP releases, Richard also recorded ballads backed by the Norrie Paramor Orchestra with Tony Meehan (and later Brian Bennett) as a session drummer. His first such single without the Shadows was When the Girl in Your Arms Is the Girl in Your Heart in 1961, and he continued to release one or two per year, including covers of "It's All in the Game" in 1963 and "Constantly" in 1964, a revival of a popular Italian hit. In 1965, sessions under the direction of Billy Sherrill in Nashville, Tennessee were particularly successful, yielding "The Minute You're Gone", which topped the UK singles chart and "Wind Me Up (Let Me Go)" which made No. 2. But Richard, and in particular the Shadows, never achieved star status in the United States. In 1960 they toured the United States and were well-received, but lacklustre support and distribution from a revolving door of American record labels proved an obstacle to long-term success there despite several chart records by Richard including the aforementioned "It's All in the Game" on Epic, via a renewed linking of the worldwide Columbia labels after Philips ended its distribution deal with CBS. To the Shadows' chagrin, "Apache" reached No. 1 in the US through a cover version by Danish guitarist Jorgen Ingmann which was almost unchanged from their worldwide hit. Richard and the band appeared on The Ed Sullivan Show, which was crucial for the Beatles, but these performances did not help them gain sustained success in North America. Richard and the Shadows appeared in six feature films including a debut in the 1959 film Serious Charge but most notably in The Young Ones, Summer Holiday, Wonderful Life, and Finders Keepers. These films created their own genre, known as the "Cliff Richard musical", and led to Richard being named the No. 1 cinema box office attraction in Britain for both 1962 and 1963, beating that of even James Bond.23 The title song of The Young Ones became his biggest-selling single in the United Kingdom, selling over one million copies in the UK.24 The irreverent 1980s TV sitcom The Young Ones took its name from Richard's 1962 film. In mid-1963, Cliff and the Shadows appeared for a season in Blackpool, where Richard had his portrait modelled by Victor Heyfron. 1964–1975: Changing circumstances As with the other existing rock acts in Britain, Richard's career was affected by the advent of the Beatles and the Mersey sound in 1963 and 1964. He continued to have hits in the charts throughout the 1960s, though not at the level that he had enjoyed before. Nor did doors open to him in the US market; he was not considered part of the British Invasion, and despite four Hot 100 hits (including the top 25 "It's All in the Game") between August 1963 and August 1964, the American public had little awareness of him. Richard's 1965 UK No. 12 hit "On My Word" ended a run of 23 consecutive top ten UK hits between "A Voice in the Wilderness" in 1960 to "The Minute You're Gone" in 1965, which, to date, is still a record number of consecutive top ten UK hits for a male artist.25 Richard continued having international hits, including 1967's "The Day I Met Marie", which reached No. 10 in the UK Singles Chart and No. 5 in the Australian charts. Although baptised as an Anglican, Richard did not practise the faith in his early years. In 1964, he became an active Christian and his faith has become an important aspect of his life. Standing up publicly as a Christian affected his career in several ways. Initially, he believed that he should quit rock 'n' roll, feeling he could no longer be the rocker who had been called a "crude exhibitionist" and "too sexy for TV". Richard intended at first to "reform his ways" and become a teacher, but Christian friends advised him not to abandon his career just because he had become an active Christian. Soon after, Richard re-emerged, performing with Christian groups and recording some Christian material. He still recorded secular songs with the Shadows, but devoted a lot of his time to Christian work, including appearances with the Billy Graham crusades. As time progressed, Richard balanced his faith and work, enabling him to remain one of the most popular singers in Britain as well as one of its best-known Christians. Richard acted in the 1967 film Two a Penny, released by Billy Graham's World Wide Pictures,26 in which he played Jamie Hopkins, a young man who gets involved in drug dealing while questioning his life after his girlfriend changes her attitude. He released the live album Cliff in Japan in 1967. In 1968, he sang the UK's entry in the Eurovision Song Contest, "Congratulations", written and composed by Bill Martin and Phil Coulter; it lost, however, by one point to Spain's "La La La". According to John Kennedy O'Connor's The Eurovision Song Contest—The Official History, this was the closest result yet in the contest and Richard locked himself in the toilet to avoid the nerves of the voting.27 In May 2008, a Reuters news report claimed that voting in the competition had been fixed by the Spanish dictator leader, Francisco Franco, to ensure that the Spanish entry won, allowing them to host the contest the following year (1969). It is claimed that Spanish TVE television executives offered to buy programmes in exchange for votes.2829 The story was widely covered and featured on UK's Channel 4 News as a main story on 7 May 2008, with Jon Snow interviewing author and historian John Kennedy O'Connor about the matter.30 Eurovision later ended voting by national juries in a bid to eradicate such alleged scams. Nevertheless, "Congratulations" was a huge hit throughout Europe and Australia, and yet another No. 1 in April 1968. After the Shadows split in 1968, Richard continued to record. Portrait by Allan Warren (1973) During the 1970s, Richard took part in several television shows and fronted his own show It's Cliff Richard from 1970–1976. It starred Olivia Newton-John, Hank Marvin and Una Stubbs, and included A Song for Europe. He began 1970 by appearing live on the BBC's review of the sixties music scene, Pop Go The Sixties, which was broadcast across Britain and Europe on 31 December 1969. He performed "Bachelor Boy" with the Shadows and "Congratulations" solo. In 1972, he made a short BBC television comedy film called The Case with appearances from comedians and his first ever duets with a woman—Newton-John. He went on to release a double live album, Cliff Live in Japan 1972, which featured Newton-John. His final acting role on the silver screen to date was in 1973, when he starred in the film Take Me High. In 1973, he sang the British Eurovision entry "Power to All Our Friends;" the song finished third, close behind Luxembourg's "Tu Te Reconnaîtras" and Spain's "Eres Tú." This time, Richard took Valium to overcome his nerves and his manager was almost unable to wake him for the performance.31 Richard also hosted the BBC's qualifying heat for the Eurovision Song Contest, A Song for Europe, in 1970, 1971 and 1972 as part of his BBCTV variety series. He presented the Eurovision Song Contest Previews for the BBC in 1971 and 1972. In 1975, he released the single "Honky Tonk Angel," produced by Hank Marvin and John Farrar, oblivious to its connotations or hidden meanings. As soon as he was notified that a "honky-tonk angel" was southern US slang for a prostitute, the horrified Richard ordered EMI to withdraw it and refused to promote it despite making a video for it. EMI agreed to his demand despite positive sales. About 1,000 copies are known to exist on vinyl. 1976–1994: Renaissance In 1976, the decision was made to repackage Richard as a "rock" artist. That year Bruce Welch relaunched Cliff's career and produced the landmark album I'm Nearly Famous, which included the successful but controversial guitar-driven track "Devil Woman", which became Richard's first true hit in the United States, and the ballad "Miss You Nights". In reviewing the new album in Melody Maker, Geoff Brown heralded it the renaissance of Richard.32 Richard's fans were excited about this revival of a performer who had been a part of British rock from its early days. Many music names such as Jimmy Page, Eric Clapton and Elton John were seen sporting I'm Nearly Famous badges, pleased that their boyhood idol was getting back into the heavier rock in which he had begun his career. Notwithstanding this, Richard continued to release albums with contemporary Christian music content in parallel with his rock and pop albums, for example: Small Corners from 1978 contained the single "Yes He Lives". On 31 December 1976, he performed his latest single, "Hey, Mr. Dream Maker", on BBC1's A Jubilee of Music, celebrating British pop music for Queen Elizabeth II's impending Silver Jubilee. In 1979, Richard teamed up once again with producer Bruce Welch for the pop hit single "We Don't Talk Anymore", written and composed by Alan Tarney, which hit No. 1 in the UK and No. 7 in the US. Bryan Ferry added hummed backing vocals to the song. The record made Richard the first act to reach the Hot 100's top 40 in the 1980s who had also been there in each of the three previous decades. The song was quickly added onto the end of his latest album Rock 'n' Roll Juvenile, which was re-titled We Don't Talk Anymore for its release in the United States. It was his first time at the top of the UK singles chart in over ten years and the song would become his biggest-selling single worldwide, selling almost five million copies throughout the world.33 Later in 1979, Richard performed with Kate Bush at the London Symphony Orchestra's 75th anniversary celebration at the Royal Albert Hall.34 With "We Don't Talk Anymore" in 1979, Richard finally began to receive some extended success in the United States to follow on from the success of "Devil Woman" in 1976. In 1980, "Carrie" broke into the US top 40, followed by "Dreamin'", which reached No. 10. His 1980 duet "Suddenly" with Olivia Newton-John, from the film Xanadu, peaked at No. 20, followed by "A Little In Love" (No. 17) and "Daddy's Home" (No. 23) in 1981. It is ironic that at the end of 1980, after many years of limited success in the US, he finally had success such that he had three singles on the Billboard Hot 100 chart simultaneously ("A Little In Love", "Dreamin'", and "Suddenly").35 In the UK meanwhile, "Carrie" reached No. 4 and "Dreamin'" peaked at No. 8. In a retrospective review of "Carrie," AllMusic journalist Dave Thompson praised "Carrie" as being "an enthrallingly atmospheric number. One of the most electrifying of all Cliff Richard's recordings."36 In 1980, Richard officially changed his name, by deed poll, from Harry Rodger Webb to Cliff Richard.37 At the same time, he received the Officer of the Order of the British Empire from the Queen for services to music and charity.38 In 1981, the single "Wired for Sound" hit No. 4 in the UK and also became Richard's biggest hit in Australia since the early 1960s. To finish the year, "Daddy's Home" hit No. 2 in the UK. On the singles chart, Richard was having his most consistent period of top twenty hits since the mid-1960s. He also was amassing a string of top ten albums, including I'm No Hero, Wired for Sound, Now You See Me, Now You Don't, a live album he recorded with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra titled Dressed for the Occasion, and Silver, marking his 25th year in show business in 1983. In 1986, Richard reached No. 1 by teaming up with The Young Ones to re-record his smash hit "Living Doll" for the charity Comic Relief. Along with the song, the recording contained comedy dialogue between Richard and the Young Ones. That same year Richard opened in the West End as a rock musician called upon to defend Earth in a trial set in the Andromeda Galaxy in the multi-media Dave Clark musical Time. Three Richard singles, "She's So Beautiful", which reached No. 17 in the UK, "It's In Every One of Us" and "Born To Rock 'n Roll", were released over 1985 and 1986 from the concept album recorded for Time. In August 1986, Richard was involved in a five-car crash in torrential rain on the M4 motorway in West London. Richard's car was a write-off as another car swerved and braked hard. Richard hurt his back in the accident, but was not seriously injured in the crash. Police called for a cab from the accident scene so that he was able to perform that night in the "Time" musical. Richard said: "I'm lucky to be here" after the show. He said that his seatbelt prevented him from flying through the windscreen.39 In October 1986, "All I Ask of You", a duet that Richard recorded with Sarah Brightman from the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical version of The Phantom of the Opera reached No. 3 in the UK singles chart.40 1987 saw Richard record his Always Guaranteed album, which became his best selling album of all new material. It contained the two top-10 hit singles "My Pretty One" and "Some People". Richard concluded his thirtieth year in music by achieving a UK Christmas No. 1 single in 1988 with "Mistletoe and Wine", while simultaneously holding the No. 1 positions on the album and video charts with the compilation Private Collection, which summed up his biggest hits from 1979 to 1988. "Mistletoe and Wine" was Richard's 99th UK single and spent four weeks at the top of the chart. It was the best-selling UK single of 1988, shifting 750,000 copies.41 The album was certified quadruple platinum, becoming Richard's first to be certified multi-platinum by the BPI since its inception in 1973.42 In May 1989, Richard released his 100th single, "The Best of Me", becoming the first British artist to achieve the feat.43 The single peaked at No. 2 in the UK. It was also the lead single from the UK top ten album Stronger. Released along with the singles "I Just Don't Have the Heart" (UK No. 3), "Lean On You" (No. 17) and "Stronger Than That" (No. 14), the album become Richard's first studio album to amass four UK top twenty hits. Also in 1989, Richard received the Brits highest award: "The Outstanding Contribution award".44 In June, he filled London's Wembley Stadium for two nights with a spectacular titled "The Event" in front of a combined audience of 144,000 people.45 On 30 June 1990, Richard performed to an estimated 120,000 people at England's Knebworth Park as part of an all-star concert line-up that also included Paul McCartney, Phil Collins, Elton John and Tears for Fears. The concert in aid of charity was televised around the world and helped to raise $10.5 million for disabled children and young musicians.4647 Later in 1990, a live album titled From a Distance - The Event was released. It compiled highlights of the previous year's "The Event" show, and provided two live tracks as singles, "Silhouettes" (UK No. 10) and "From a Distance" (No. 11). However, it was with the Christmas single "Saviour's Day" that Richard scored his 13th UK No. 1 single and his 100th top 40 hit.48 The album itself reached No. 3 over the Christmas period and was certified double platinum by the BPI.42 Richard unsuccessfully bid for the Christmas No. 1 spot again with "We Should Be Together" and "Healing Love" in 1991 and 1993 respectively – the latter being taken from his No. 1 studio album Cliff Richard – The Album. The next few years saw Richard concentrate on bringing the musical Heathcliff to the stage. Back in the UK during the next years and throughout the 1980s, Richard remained one of the best-known music artists in the country. In the space of several years he worked with Elton John, Mark Knopfler, Julian Lennon, Stevie Wonder, Phil Everly, Janet Jackson, Sheila Walsh and Van Morrison. Richard also reunited with Olivia Newton-John. Meanwhile, the Shadows later re-formed (and again split). They recorded on their own, but also reunited with Richard in 1978, 1984, 1989–90, 2004, and 2009 for some concerts. 1995–2007: Knighthood On 17 June 1995, Richard was appointed a Knight Bachelor (and invested on 25 October 1995)49 and became the first rock star to be so honoured (Bob Geldof had received his honorary knighthood nine years earlier). Richard performing in London during the 50th Anniversary tour in 2008 In 1996, he led the Wimbledon Centre Court crowd in singing during a rain delay when asked by Wimbledon officials to entertain the crowd.5051 In late 1990s, Richard and former EMI UK managing director Clive Black established the record label "Blacknight". In 1998, Richard demonstrated that radio stations were refusing to play his music when he released a dance remix of his forthcoming single "Can't Keep This Feeling In" on a white label using the alias Blacknight. The single was featured on playlists until the true artist was revealed.5253 Richard then released the single under his own name as the lead single for his album Real as I Wanna Be, with each reaching No. 10 in the UK on their respective charts. In 1999, controversy again arose regarding radio stations refusing to play his releases when EMI, Richard's label since 1958, refused to release his song, "The Millennium Prayer", having judged that the song did not have commercial potential.54 Richard took it to an independent label, Papillon, which released the charity recording (in aid of Children's Promise). The single went on to top the UK chart for three weeks, becoming his fourteenth No.1 and the third-highest-selling single of his career. Richard's next album, in 2001, was a covers project, Wanted, followed by another top ten album, Cliff at Christmas. The holiday album contained both new and older recordings, including the single "Santa's List", which reached No. 5 in 2003. For his seven-day-long 60th birthday party Richard in conjunction with OK magazine hired a cruise boat to Monte Carlo and sailed with his top 80 (out of a possible 500) specially invited guests, mostly from British showbiz, to France. Among the guests were Olivia Newton-John, Shirley Bassey, Sue Barker, Gloria Hunniford, Tim Rice, Mike Read, Richard's three sisters, etc. Richard went to Nashville, Tennessee for his next album project in 2004, employing a writers' conclave to give him the pick of all new songs for the album Something's Goin' On. It was another top-10 album, and produced three UK top-20 singles: "Something's Goin' On", "I Cannot Give You My Love", with Barry Gibb of the Bee Gees, and "What Car". On 14 June 2004, Richard joined the Shadows on-stage at the London Palladium. The Shadows had decided to re-form for another tour of the UK. It was not to be their last tour together though, as they would re-form once again for a final tour five years later in 2009. Two's Company, an album of duets released in 2006, was another top-10 success for Richard and included newly recorded material with Brian May, Dionne Warwick, Anne Murray, Barry Gibb and Daniel O'Donnell, plus some previously recorded duets with artists such as Phil Everly, Elton John and Olivia Newton-John. Two's Company was released to coincide with the UK leg of his latest world tour, "Here and Now", which included lesser known songs such as "My Kinda Life", "How Did She Get Here", "Hey Mr. Dream Maker", "For Life", "A Matter of Moments", "When The Girl in Your Arms" and the Christmas single "21st Century Christmas", which debuted at No. 2 on the UK singles chart. Another compilation album, Love... The Album was released on 12 November 2007. Like Two's Company before it, this album includes both previously released material and newly recorded songs, namely "Waiting for a Girl Like You", "When You Say Nothing at All", "All Out of Love", "If You're Not the One" and "When I Need You" (the last was released as a single, reaching No. 38; the album peaked at No. 13).55 2008–present: 50th anniversary and Shadows reunion 2009 Brussels Richard performing at the State Theatre Sydney, Australia in 2013 2008, Richard's 51st year in the music business saw the release of the eight-CD box set And They Said It Wouldn't Last (My 50 Years in Music).56 In September, a single celebrating his 50 years in pop music, titled "Thank You for a Lifetime" was released. On 14 September 2008 it reached No. 3 on the UK music charts. On 11 November 2008, Richard's official website announced that Cliff and the Shadows would reunite to celebrate their 50th anniversary in the music business. A month later they performed at the Royal Variety Performance. In 2009, Cliff and the Shadows brought their partnership to an end with the "Golden Anniversary concert tour of the UK". A new album, titled Reunited, by Richard and the Shadows was released in September 2009. It was their first studio project in forty years. The 28 tracks recorded comprise 25 re-recordings of their earlier work, with three "new" tracks, originally from that era (and earlier), the single "Singing the Blues", along with Eddie Cochran's "C'mon Everybody" and the Frankie Ford hit "Sea Cruise". The album charted at No. 6 in the UK charts in its opening week and peaked at No. 4. The reunion tour continued into Europe in 2010. In June 2009, it was reported by Sound Kitchen Studios in Nashville that Richard was to return there shortly to record a new album of original recordings of jazz songs.57 He was to record fourteen tracks in a week. Richard performed "Congratulations" at the 70th birthday celebrations of Queen Margrethe II in Denmark on 13 April 2010. On 14 October 2010, Richard celebrated his 70th birthday and to mark the occasion, he performed a series of six concerts at the Royal Albert Hall, London. To accompany the concerts, a new album of cover versions of swing standards, Bold as Brass, was released on 11 October. The official party celebrating Richard's 70th birthday was held on 23 October 2010, with guests including Cilla Black, Elaine Paige and Daniel O'Donnell. L–R: Bruce Welch, Richard, Brian Bennett and Hank Marvin, 2009 Richard promoting his wine in Denmark, 2015 After a week of promotion, Richard flew out to rehearse for the German Night of the Proms concerts in Belgium at the end of October. He made a surprise appearance at the Antwerp concert of the Night of the Proms on Thursday, 28 October 2010 and sang "We Don't Talk Anymore" to a great reaction from the surprised 20,000 fans at Sportpaleis Antwerp. In all, he toured 12 German cities in November and December 2010, during the Night of the Proms concerts, as the headline act. The total of 18 concerts were attended by over 300,000 fans. Richard performed a selection of hits and tracks from the Bold As Brass album. In November 2010, he achieved his third consecutive UK No. 1 music DVD in three years with the DVD release of Bold as Brass. In October 2011, Richard released his Soulicious album, containing duets with American soul singers including Percy Sledge, Ashford and Simpson, Roberta Flack, Freda Payne and Candi Staton.58 The album was produced by Lamont Dozier and was supported by a short UK arena tour. Soulicious became Richard's 41st top-10 UK hit album. He was among the performers at the Diamond Jubilee concert held outside Buckingham Palace in June 2012.59 On 30 June 2012, Richard helped to carry the Olympic torch from Derby to Birmingham as part of the torch relay for the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. Richard said that his run with the Olympic torch would be one of his top-10 memories.60 In November 2013, Richard released the 100th album of his career, The Fabulous Rock 'n' Roll Songbook. To that point Richard had released 47 studio albums, 35 compilations, 11 live albums and 7 film soundtracks.61 Richard was scheduled to open for Morrissey at a live concert at New York's 19,000-capacity Barclays Center on 21 June 2014.6263 Morrissey said that he was "honoured and thrilled" to have Richard on the bill.64 It was reported on 16 June 2014 that Morrissey had cancelled the concert after collapsing with an "acute fever". Richard announced that he would stage a free show for fans in New York on the same night the cancelled concert was due to take place.65 In October 2015, Richard performed on tour to mark his 75th birthday. He took to the stage across seven cities in the UK, including six nights at London's Royal Albert Hall, a venue he has performed on over 100 occasions during his career.6667 Richard's 2015 tour received a positive review from The Guardian's rock music critic Dave Simpson.68 Across his career, Richard has achieved total sales of over 21 million singles in the UK and is the third-top-selling artist in UK Singles Chart history, behind the Beatles and Elvis Presley.2 Lack of commercial support and music industry criticism Richard has openly complained about the lack of commercial support he receives from radio stations and record labels. He spoke about this on The Alan Titchmarsh Show on ITV in December 2007, pointing out that while new bands needed airplay for promotion and sales, long-established artists such as himself also relied upon airplay for the same reasons. He also noted that 1980s radio stations did play his records and that this went some way to help sales and maintain his media presence. In the BBC Radio 2 documentary Cliff – Take Another Look, he pointed out that many documentaries charting the history of British music (e.g. I'm in a Rock 'n' Roll Band!) fail to mention him (or the Shadows).69 In 1998, Chris Evans, the then breakfast show host on Virgin Radio, vowed he would never again play a record by Richard, stating that he was "too old".7071 In June 2004, British disc jockey Tony Blackburn was suspended from his radio job at Classic Gold Digital for playing records by Richard against station policy. The head of programmes, Paul Baker, sent an e-mail to Blackburn stating that Richard "doesn't match our brand values. He's not on the playlist, and you must stop playing him." On Blackburn's next morning breakfast show, he read a print-out of the e-mail live on air to the show's 400,000 listeners and went on to play two songs by Richard. Classic Gold managing director John Baish later confirmed Blackburn's suspension from the show.72 In 2011, digital station Absolute Radio '60s, dedicated to playing popular music from the 1960s, announced they would not be playing any of Richard's records because they claimed they did not fit "the cool sound... we're trying to create". DJ Pete Mitchell claimed "Timeless acts of the decade that remain relevant today are the Beatles, the Stones, the Doors and the Who, not Sir Cliff." Richard responded to this by saying: "They're lying to themselves, and more importantly they're lying to the public."73 Richard has spoken of his irritation about other stars who are praised after taking drugs.74 In 2009, Richard said he was the "most radical rock-and-roll singer Britain has ever seen" as he did not indulge in drugs or sexual promiscuity.75 Richard said he is proud that he never adopted the hedonistic lifestyle of a typical rock star. He said: "I've never wanted to trash a hotel room."76 Richard has criticised the music industry for encouraging artists to court controversy. In November 2013, he said: "The music industry has changed drastically and that damages young artists. This industry can be very destructive."77 Richard expressed concern about the sexually explicit public image of singer Miley Cyrus, following controversy surrounding a semi-naked video for her song "Wrecking Ball".77 In the 1970s, Richard said that he was disturbed by the visual imagery and mock horror of singer Alice Cooper.78 In 1997, Richard said of the rock band Oasis: "It's just a shame that part of what gives them their kick is their self-destructive impulse."79 In an article for The Guardian in 2011, the journalist Sam Leith wrote of Richard's lack of commercial support among radio stations: "His uncompromising Christianity, his clean-living ways, and his connoisseurship of the fruits of his Portuguese winery have made him an object of incomprehension, even ridicule, for the uncultured, alcopop-drinking younger generation."80 Also writing in The Guardian, John Robb opined that because Richard has rebelled against the drink and drugs culture of typical rock stars, this "rebelling against rebellion" has made Richard something of a countercultural icon.81 In December 2013, Richard said that he felt two of his singles, "Mistletoe and Wine" and "The Millennium Prayer", had created a negative reaction against him. He said: "Airplay is vital for single hits. The only way I can have a fair competition is if your records are on the radio. There is an ageism in the radio industry. If you ask me to record a new song, I'm not sure it would get the support it needs."82 Author and rock music critic Tony Parsons has said: "If you don't like at least some Cliff Richard, then you don't like pop music".83 Musician Sting has also defended Richard, stating: "Cliff Richard is in my opinion one of Britain's finest singers technically and emotionally."84 Personal life Richard's father, Rodger Webb, died in 1961, aged 56. The death of his father at a young age greatly impacted Richard. He later said: "My father died very young. He missed the best parts of my career. When my father was sick, we became very close."85 Richard's mother, Dorothy, died in October 2007, aged 87, after a decade with Alzheimer's disease. In a 2006 interview, he spoke about the difficulties he and his sisters had in dealing with their mother's condition.86 Richard is a lifelong bachelor.87 In a three-page letter written in October 1961 to "his first serious girlfriend",88 Australian dancer Delia Wicks, made public in April 2010 after her death from cancer, Richard wrote, "Being a pop singer I have to give up one priceless thing – the right to any lasting relationship with any special girl. I've just had to make, probably, one of the biggest decisions I'm ever going to make and I'm hoping that it won't hurt you too much."87 The couple had been dating for 18 months. In the letter he goes on to say, "I couldn't give up my career, besides the fact that my mother and sisters, since my father's death, rely on me completely. I have showbiz in my blood now and I would be lost without it." Richard urged her to "find someone who is free to love you as you deserve to be loved" and who "is able to marry you".88 After Delia Wicks died in 2010, aged 71, her brother Graham Wicks said that she had been "devastated" by Richard's decision to end their relationship, describing Richard as "a very pleasant man".87 At the age of 22, a year after his relationship with Delia Wicks ended, Richard had a brief romance with the actress Una Stubbs.83 Later in the 1960s, Richard considered marriage to the dancer Jackie Irving. Richard described Irving as "utterly beautiful" and says for a time they were "inseparable".89 In his autobiography, Richard stressed that "sex is not one of the things that drives me", but he also wrote of his seduction by Carol Costa, who at the time was the estranged wife of Jet Harris.89 In the 1980s, Richard considered asking Sue Barker,89 a former French Open tennis champion and Wimbledon semi-finalist,90 if she would agree to marry him. In 2008, Richard said of his relationship with Barker: "I seriously contemplated asking her to marry me, but in the end I realised that I didn't love her quite enough to commit the rest of my life to her."89 Richard first met Barker in 1982, when she was aged 25. Their romance attracted considerable media attention after Richard flew to Denmark to watch her play in a tennis match and they were later photographed cuddling and holding hands at Wimbledon.9192 In an interview in February 1983, Richard spoke of the possibility of marriage with her. He said: "I'm seeing Sue, the only girl I want to see at the moment and if marriage comes on the horizon, I shall relish it."93 In September 1983, Richard said that he had no immediate plans to marry Barker. He said: "It's not vital to get married and it's not vital to be a father. But I would like to settle down and have a family one day."94 In July 1984, Barker said of her romance with Richard: "I love him, he's great and I'm sure we love each other."95 In 1986, after Richard's romance with Barker had ended and she began dating tennis player Stephen Shaw, Richard said that he was still a friend of Barker. He said: "We have a mutual respect for each other and that means a lot to me."96 When later asked why he has never married, Richard said: "I've had a few false alarms. I've been in love, but marriage is a big commitment and being an artist consumes a great deal of time."97 He said that in the early 1970s he was in love with the singer and actress Olivia Newton-John. Richard said: "At the time when I and many of us were in love with Olivia she was engaged to someone else. I'm afraid I lost the chance."97 In 1988, Richard's nephew Philip Harrison spent the first four months of his life in a children's hospital suffering from serious breathing problems. Richard later helped to raise money for the hospital in east London and said that his nephew "had a terrible time but the hospital saved his life."9899 Although he has never married, Richard has rarely lived alone. For many years he shared his main home with his charity and promotion schedules manager, Bill Latham, and Latham's mother.100101 In 1982, Richard described them as his "second family".102 Latham's girlfriend, Jill, also lived at the house in Weybridge, Surrey, with them for a time.83 In 1993, Bill Latham said of Richard's bachelor status: "His freedom has meant that he has been able to do much more than if he had a family. He always goes the extra mile. If he was to have a relationship, he would give it everything. So because his commitments have been his career, his faith, and more latterly, tennis, he has given himself wholeheartedly to those three activities."103 Richard often declines discussion about close relationships and when asked about suggestions that he may be homosexual has stated categorically that he is not. When the suggestions were first put to him in the late 1970s, Richard responded by saying: "It's untrue. People are very unfair with their criticism and their judgements. I've had girlfriends. But people seem to think that if a bloke doesn't sleep around he must be gay. Marriage is a very special thing to me. I'm certainly not going to do it just to make other people feel satisfied."102 In 1986, Richard said that rumours about him being homosexual had previously been "very painful" to him.96 When asked in 1992 if he had ever considered the possibility that he might be gay, he responded: "No."104 Richard said: "Even if I got married tomorrow there would be a group of people who would believe what they wanted to believe. All that counts is what your family and friends know and they all trust and respect me. What the people outside think, I have no control over."104 Later in 1996, Richard said: "I'm aware of the rumours, but I am not gay."74 In 1997, he said: "People who are single shouldn't have to be second-class citizens – we needn't be embarrassed or feel guilty about it, we all have a role to play."79 Richard said that his faith in God was tested in 1999 after the murder of his close friend, the British television presenter Jill Dando. He said: "I was really angry with God. It shook me rigid that someone as beautiful, talented and harmless could have been killed."105 Richard said that Dando had many likeable qualities and described her as "a very genuine person". He said of Dando's murder: "It is very difficult to understand and I find it all very confusing."106 He attended her funeral in May 1999 in Weston-super-Mare, Somerset.107 Richard has spoken of his friendship with John McElynn, an American former missionary who he met in 2001 on a visit to New York.108 In 2008, Richard said: "John now spends most of his time looking after my properties, which means I don't have to. John and I have over time struck up a close friendship. He has also become a companion, which is great because I don't like living alone, even now."89 In an interview with David Frost in 2002, Richard said that his many good friends have prevented him from feeling lonely and he has always got someone he can talk to.109 Richard has been a family friend of the Northern Irish broadcaster Gloria Hunniford for over 40 years. When Hunniford's daughter Caron Keating was diagnosed with breast cancer and chose to keep her illness private from the public, Richard was among a small close circle of friends who knew of Keating's condition. When Keating died in April 2004, Richard attended her funeral in Kent and performed his song "Miss You Nights" in tribute to her.110111 In 2006, Richard received a Portuguese Order in which he was appointed Commander of the Order of Prince Henry (ComIH),112 this in recognition of his 40 years of personal and business involvement in that country. Richard finished No. 56 in the 2002 100 Greatest Britons list, sponsored by the BBC and voted for by the public. In his 2008 autobiography, Richard wrote that his views on certain issues are less judgemental than when he was younger.113 He called on the Church of England to affirm people's commitment in same-sex marriage.114 He wrote: "In the end, I believe, people are going to be judged for what they are. It seems to me that commitment is the issue, and if anyone comes to me and says: 'This is my partner – we are committed to each other,' then I don't care what their sexuality is. I'm not going to judge – I'll leave that to God."89 In 2009, the British media reported on a growing friendship between Richard and Cilla Black. The Daily Telegraph said that Richard and Black looked at properties together in Miami and were regularly seen together in Barbados, where they both owned villas. Richard and Black reportedly enjoyed each other's company dining together in Marbella and watching tennis in the Royal Box at Wimbledon.115 After Black died in August 2015, Richard described her as "incredibly gifted" and "full of heart". He said: "She was a very special person, and I have lost a very wonderful friend, I will miss her dearly."116 Richard performed the song "Faithful One" in tribute to Black at her funeral in Liverpool.117 In 2010, Richard confirmed that he is no longer a resident of the United Kingdom and had been granted citizenship by Barbados. He said: "I'm officially a non-resident the UK, although I will always be British and proud of it."11 He currently divides his time between living in Barbados and Portugal.12 When asked in February 2013 if he had regrets about not starting a family, Richard said that if he had been married with children he could not have devoted so much time to his career. He said: "My three sisters have children, and it's been wonderful to watch them grow up, get married and start families of their own. I've made sure I've always played a part in their lives. So while I think I would have been a good father, I've given myself to my family and I wouldn't have it any other way. My 'freedom' allows me to continue my career. Had I been married, with children, I wouldn't be able to do what I do now."118 Nationwide Festival of Light In 1971, Richard was a leading supporter of the Nationwide Festival of Light, a movement formed by British Christians who were concerned about the development of the permissive society. Richard joined public figures such as Malcolm Muggeridge, Mary Whitehouse and Bishop Trevor Huddleston to demonstrate in London for "love and family life" and against what the organisers called "pornography and moral pollution". Muggeridge claimed that the media was "largely in the hands of those who for one reason or another favour the present Gadarene slide into decadence and Godlessness."119 One of the targets for the Festival of Light's campaign was the growth of sexually explicit films.120 Richard was one of approximately 30,000 people who gathered at London's Trafalgar Square for a demonstration. One focus of their protest was against the Swedish sex education film Language of Love, which was showing at a nearby cinema.121 Philanthropy Since March 1966, Richard has followed the practice of giving away at least a tenth of his income to charity.122 Richard has stated that two biblical principles have guided him in how to use his money. He said: "Firstly, it was the love of money (not money itself) that was the root of all evil. Secondly, to be good and responsible stewards of what was entrusted to us."123 In 1990, Richard said: "Those of us who have something to offer have to be prepared to give all the time."98 For over 40 years Richard has been a supporter of Tearfund, a Christian charity that aims to tackle poverty in many countries across the world. He has made overseas visits to see their work in Uganda, Bangladesh and Brazil. Richard has said: "Playing a part in relieving poverty is, as I see it, the responsibility of us all."124 Richard has donated to a leading dementia research charity, Alzheimer's Research UK. He has helped to raise funds and awareness of the disease by speaking publicly about his mother's condition.125 Richard has also supported numerous UK charities over many years through the Cliff Richard Charitable Trust, both through donations and by making personal visits to schools, churches, hospitals and homes for special needs children. Richard's passion for tennis, which was encouraged by his former girlfriend Sue Barker, also led him in 1991 to establish the Cliff Richard Tennis Foundation. The charity has encouraged thousands of primary schools in the UK to introduce the sport, with over 200,000 children taking part in the tennis sessions which tour the country. The Foundation has since become part of the charitable wing of the Lawn Tennis Association.74126127 The Cliff Richard Charitable Trust gives grants on a quarterly basis, with about 50 different UK registered charities benefiting each time. Richard's Trust mainly donates to charities working in medical research, with children and the elderly, and for those involved in helping people with disabilities.128 Scottish independence referendum Richard was one of 200 public figures, including singers Mick Jagger, Bryan Ferry, and Sting, who asked the people of Scotland to vote against independence in the Scottish independence referendum, 2014.129 Controversies Copyright Richard was involved in a campaign to extend copyright on sound recordings from 50 to 95 years, and extend the number of years on which a musician can receive royalties. The campaign was initially unsuccessful and the copyright on many of Richard's early recordings expired in 2008.130 In 2013, following another campaign, copyright on sound recordings was extended to 70 years after first publication to the public for works still in copyright at that point. This means Richard's recordings between 1958 and 1962 are out of copyright, but those from 1963 will be in copyright until 2034.131 2014 property search and sexual assault investigation In August 2014, in response to a complaint to the Metropolitan Police's Operation Yewtree (set up in the wake of the Jimmy Savile scandal),132 Richard's apartment in Berkshire was searched, but there were no arrests. He strongly denied the allegations.133134 The BBC were criticised for their coverage of the search.135136 The former Director of Public Prosecutions, Lord Macdonald of River Glaven, QC, criticised the police force for its "completely disreputable conduct" and said its action could make the warrant unlawful.137 Richard pulled out of a visit to the US Open tennis championships, turned down the freedom of his adopted Portuguese home city of Albufeira, and cancelled a scheduled appearance at Coventry Cathedral because he did not want the event to be "overshadowed by the false allegation".138 He subsequently returned to the UK and voluntarily met with and was interviewed by members of South Yorkshire Police.139 He was never arrested or criminally charged.140 Subsequently, David Crompton, chief constable of South Yorkshire Police, was criticised for his interactions with the BBC, and publicly apologised to Richard.141 In February 2015, South Yorkshire Police announced that the inquiry into the alleged offences had increased, and would be continuing. Richard subsequently released a statement maintaining that the allegations were "absurd and untrue".142143144 The development came a day after an independent report had concluded that South Yorkshire Police had "interfered with the star's privacy" by telling the BBC about the August 2014 raid.145 The BBC's tip-off regarding the search reportedly came from within Operation Yewtree, although Crompton said he could not be certain that the leak originated from there.146 In May 2016, South Yorkshire Police sent a file of evidence to the Crown Prosecution Service.147 The following month, the CPS announced that after reviewing "evidence relating to claims of non-recent sexual offences dating between 1958 and 1983 made by four men" there was "insufficient evidence" to charge Richard with an offence, and that no further action against him would be taken.148149 Richard said he was "obviously thrilled that the vile accusations and the resulting investigation have finally been brought to a close". But he said his naming by the media, despite not being charged, meant he had been "hung out like live bait".149 South Yorkshire Police later "apologised wholeheartedly" to Richard after its investigation into the singer was dropped on 16 June 2016.150 Richard commented: "My reputation will not be fully vindicated because the CPS's policy is to only say something general about there being 'insufficient' evidence. How can there be evidence for something that never took place?"151 It was subsequently reported that during the 22-month police investigation a man was arrested over a plot to blackmail Richard. The unnamed man in his forties contacted Richard's aides and threatened to spread "false stories" unless he received a sum of money.152 On 21 June 2016 the BBC apologised publicly to Richard for causing distress after the controversial broadcast.153 On 27 September 2016, the Crown Prosecution Service announced that the decision not to prosecute Richard over claims of historical sex offences had been upheld. The CPS reviewed the evidence following applications by two of his accusers,154 and concluded that the decision not to charge Richard was correct.155 It was later reported that Richard is suing the BBC and South Yorkshire Police. Legal papers were filed at the High Court in London on 6 October 2016.156 Discography Main article: Cliff Richard discography Tours and concerts Main article: List of Cliff Richard tours and concerts Filmography Film1959: Serious Charge 1960: Expresso Bongo 1961: The Young Ones (aka It's Wonderful to be Young) 1963: Summer Holiday 1964: Wonderful Life (aka Swingers' Paradise)157 1966: Finders Keepers 1966: Thunderbirds Are GO (voice as a marionette) 1968: Two a Penny 1970: His Land 1972: The Case (features Olivia Newton-John) 1973: Take Me High 2012: Run for Your Wife (cameo role as a busker) Television series1960–63: The Cliff Richard Show (ATV Television) 1964–67: Cliff (ATV Television) 1965: Cliff and the Shadows (ATV Television) 1970–74: It's Cliff Richard featuring Hank Marvin, Una Stubbs and Olivia Newton-John (BBC Television) 1975–76: It's Cliff and Friends (BBC Television) Selected television specials Year Title Total viewers158 Channel 1971 Getaway with Cliff 5.2 million BBC 1972 The Case 5 million BBC 1999 An Audience with Sir Cliff Richard 11 million ITV 2001 The Hits I Missed 6.5 million ITV 2008 When Piers Met Sir Cliff 5.5 million ITV 22 June 2016 Sir Cliff Richard World Exclusive159 tbc ITV Television appearances Main article: List of Cliff Richard television appearances Theatre work Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp: music by the Shadows and Norrie Paramor Cinderella: music by the Shadows and Norrie Paramor Time: music by Dave Clark Heathcliff: music by John Farrar and lyrics by Sir Tim Rice Awards Brit Awards1977: Best British male solo artist44 1982: Best British male solo artist44 1989: Lifetime achievement: Outstanding contribution to music (excluded the Shadows)44 TV Times1980: Most Exciting Male Singer on TV 1987: Best Male Singer 1989: Favourite Singer The Sun Reader Polls1970: Male Pop Personality 1971: Top Male Pop Personality 1972: Top Male Pop Personality NME Reader Polls1601958: Best New Disc or TV Singer 1959: UK Male Singer 1959: Best Single: "Living Doll" 1960: Best UK Single: "Living Doll" 1961: UK Male Singer 1962: UK Male Singer 1963: UK Male Singer 1963: Best World Male Singer 1964: UK Male Singer 1964: UK Vocal Personality 1965: UK Male Singer 1966: UK Male Singer 1966: UK Vocal Personality 1967: UK Vocal Personality 1968: UK Vocal Personality 1969: British Vocal Personality 1970: UK Male Singer 1970: UK Vocal Personality 1970: World's Best Recording Artist of the '60s 1971: UK Male Singer 1971: British Vocal Personality 1972: UK Male Singer 1972: British Vocal Personality Ivor Novello1968: Most Performed Work: "Congratulations" by Bill Martin and Phil Coulter 1970: Outstanding Services to Music Melody Maker1959: Best Male Singer 1960: Top British Male Singer 1962: The Emen Award: Top male singer 1962: Top British Male Singer 1962: Top single of the year: "The Young Ones" 1963: Best Male Singer 1964: Best Male Singer 1965: Best UK Male Singer 1967: Top Male Singer Disc & Music Echo1967: Best-Dressed Male 1968: Best-Dressed Male 1969: Best-Dressed Male 1970: Top British Male Singer 1970: Best-Dressed Male 1970: Mr. Valentine 1971: Mr. Valentine Bravo Magazine (West Germany)1964: Best Male Singer: Gold 1964: Year End Singles Charts: 1. "Sag 'no' Zu Ihm" ("Don't talk to him") 1965: Best Male Singer: Gold 1980: Top International Male Singer Record Mirror1961: Record Mirror Survey: Most successful chart records 1958–1961: No. 1: Cliff Richard, "Living Doll" (Richard had three of the top five records and a further two in the Top 50) 1964: Record Mirror Poll: Best-Dressed Singer in the World 1960s1961: Royal Variety Club: Show Business Personality 1961: Weekend Magazine: Star of Stars 1962: Motion Picture Herald Box-Office Survey of 1962: Most Popular Male Film Actor 1963: Motion Picture Herald Box-Office Survey of 1963: Most Popular Male Film Actor 1963: 16 (US Magazine): Most Promising Singer 1964: Billboard (US magazine): Best Recording Artist UK 1969: Valentine Magazine: Mr Valentine 1970s1970: National Viewers' and Listeners' Association: Outstanding Contribution to Religious Broadcasting and Light Entertainment 1971: Record Mirror: UK Male Singer 1974: Nordoff Robbins Music Therapy Committee: Silver Clef: Outstanding Services to the Music Industry 1977: The Songwriters' Guild of Great Britain: Golden Badge Award 1979: Music Week: Special Award for 21 years as successful recording artistes: Cliff Richard and the Shadows 1979: EMI Records: Gold Clock and Gold Key award: EMI celebrates 21-year partnership with Richard 1980s1980: Richard receives O.B.E. from the Queen 1980: BBC TV Multi-Coloured Swap Shop: Best UK Male Vocalist 1980: National Pop And Rock Awards: Best Family Entertainer 1980: Nationwide, in conjunction with Radio 1 and the Daily Mirror: Best Family Entertainer 1981: Sunday Telegraph Readers Poll: Top Pop Star 1981: Daily Mirror Readers Award: Outstanding Music Personality of the Year 1989: The Lifetime Achievement Diamond Award (Antwerp) 1990s1995: American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers: Pied Piper Award (Richard became the first British recipient of Ascap's coveted Pied Piper Award, which recognises outstanding contributions to the songwriter and music community) 1995: The formal investiture of Richard as Knight Bachelor took place at 10.30 a.m. in Buckingham Palace on Wednesday 25 October 1998: Dutch Edison: Lifetime Achievement Award 2000s2000: South Bank Awards: Outstanding Achievement Award 2003: British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors: Gold Badge of Merit 2003: Lawn Tennis Association: 20 Years of Service to Tennis Award 2004: Induction into UK Music Hall of Fame (representing the 1950s: Cliff and the Shadows) 2004: Ultimate Pop Star (No. 1 singles recording artist in UK)needed 2005: Avenue of Stars (star on the pavement, London) 2005: Rose D'or Music Festival (Paris): Golden Rose 2006: Commander of the Portuguese Order of Prince Henry (awarded for services to Portugal)112 2011: The National German Sustainability Award161 See also Book icon Book: Cliff Richard Best selling music artists List of celebrities who own wineries and vineyards Cliff – The Musical References 1.Jump up ^ Evans, Martin (14 August 2014). "Sir Cliff Richard home searched in Berkshire". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 31 August 2014. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "The Official Singles Charts' biggest selling artists of all time revealed!". Official Chart Company. 4 June 2012. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Happy Birthday Cliff Richard!". Contactmusic. 14 October 2010. Retrieved 10 December 2011. 4.Jump up ^ Glenn, Johsua (2012). Unbored: The Essential Field Guide to Serious Fun. Bloomsbury. p. 91. ISBN 1608196410. Retrieved 3 August 2016. 5.Jump up ^ "Tony Meehan". The Times. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 6.Jump up ^ Anon. "Tony Meehan". Spectropop remembers. Retrieved 4 December 2009. 7.Jump up ^ "Top Hits from". EveryHit. 16 March 2000. Retrieved 29 January 2012. 8.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard | Artist". Official Charts. Retrieved 29 December 2015. 9.Jump up ^ Holden, Michael (16 June 2016). "UK singer Cliff Richard will not face sex crime charges". Reuters. London. Retrieved 17 October 2016. 10.Jump up ^ "Canadian certifications – Cliff Richard". Music Canada. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Walker, Tim (23 September 2010). "Sir Cliff Richard: Why Barbados beats Britain". The Daily Telegraph. London. Archived from the original on 27 January 2011. Retrieved 26 January 2011. 12.^ Jump up to: a b Boyle, Danny (14 April 2016). "Sir Cliff Richard's beloved Algarve winery goes on sale for £7.5million". The Daily Telegraph. London. 13.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford: Lion. p. 21. ISBN 9780745952796. 14.Jump up ^ Stark, Herbert Alick. Hostages To India: OR The Life Story of the Anglo Indian Race, London: The Simon Wallenberg Press: Vol 2: Anglo Indian Heritage Books 15.Jump up ^ When Piers Met Sir Cliff, ITV1 16.Jump up ^ Cliff Richard; Penny Junor (2008). My Life, My Way. Headline Publishing Group. ISBN 0-7553-1588-X. 17.Jump up ^ Cliff Richard Court (1 January 1970). "Google maps". Google Maps. Retrieved 29 January 2012. 18.Jump up ^ Nissim, Mayer (8 December 2011). "Ten Things About... Cliff Richard". Digital Spy. Retrieved 10 November 2012. 19.Jump up ^ "Move It by Cliff Richard Songfacts". Songfacts.com. 2 November 2008. Retrieved 10 December 2011. 20.Jump up ^ Richard himself stated that the latter theory is correct; interviewed for the first episode of the BBC Four programme, Pop Britannia, broadcast on 4 January 2008. 21.Jump up ^ Tobler, John (1992). NME Rock 'N' Roll Years (1st ed.). London: Reed International Books Ltd. p. 58. CN 5585. 22.Jump up ^ Lazarevic, Jade (15 September 2012). "Cliff Richard has no time to stop". Theherald.com.au. Retrieved 7 January 2013. 23.Jump up ^ 'Top Box Office Stars of 1962, Motion Picture Herald 1962 24.Jump up ^ "Official Charts | The UK's million selling singles". Official Charts. Retrieved 29 December 2015. 25.Jump up ^ "Record-Breakers and Trivia". everyHit.com. Retrieved 7 January 2013. 26.Jump up ^ Two a Penny (1967) IMDB.com 27.Jump up ^ O'Connor, John Kennedy. Richard says: Spain is the best of Eurovision Song Contest. 28.Jump up ^ "Reuters". Reuters. 5 May 2008. Retrieved 29 January 2012. 29.Jump up ^ Govan, Fiona (4 May 2008). "How Franco cheated Cliff out of Eurovision title". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 29 January 2012. 30.Jump up ^ JKMMOC. "EUROVISION CHANNEL 4 NEWS May 7, 2008". YouTube. Retrieved 10 December 2011. 31.Jump up ^ O'Connor, John Kennedy. The Eurovision Song Contest – The Official History. Carlton Books, UK. 2007. ISBN 978-1-84442-994-3 32.Jump up ^ Steve Turner (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Lion Books. p. 270. ISBN 978-0-7459-5279-6. 33.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard – Trivia – IMDb". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 7 January 2013. 34.Jump up ^ Mendelssohn, John (15 November 2004). Waiting For Kate Bush. London: Omnibus Press. 35.Jump up ^ "The Hot 100". Billboard. 27 December 1980. Retrieved 1 March 2016. 36.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave. "Carrie – Cliff Richard : Listen, Appearances, Song Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 16 September 2012. 37.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: no. 48318. p. 13397. 24 September 1980. Retrieved 17 June 2009. 38.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard, OBE Authorised Biography". Debretts. 14 October 1940. Retrieved 16 September 2012. 39.Jump up ^ "Pop Star Performs Despite Car Accident". Ocala Star-Banner. 27 August 1986. Retrieved 14 May 2013. 40.Jump up ^ "The Official Charts Company – All I Ask of You by Cliff Richard And Sarah Brightman Search". The Official Charts Company. 6 May 2013. 41.Jump up ^ Allen, Liam (22 December 2008). "The stories of the Christmas hits". BBC News. Retrieved 10 November 2012. 42.^ Jump up to: a b "UK certification Database". BPI. Retrieved 29 February 2016. 43.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave. "Stronger – Cliff Richard : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards". AllMusic. Retrieved 16 September 2012. 44.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Brit Awards artist page". Brit Awards. Retrieved 15 February 2010. 45.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard: From A Distance – The Event". Nigel Goodall. Retrieved 24 December 2012. 46.Jump up ^ "Star-studded Knebworth concert". New Straits Times. 15 August 1990. Retrieved 24 October 2014. 47.Jump up ^ "English rock benefit rolls". The Pittsburgh Press. 1 July 1990. Retrieved 24 October 2014. 48.Jump up ^ Cousins, Andrew. "The Music Scene in 1990". Inside Time. Retrieved 10 November 2012. 49.Jump up ^ The London Gazette: no. 54287. p. 571. 12 January 1996. Retrieved 20 May 2012. 50.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard, Centre Court, Wimbledon". Gigs in strange places. Virginmedia. Retrieved 2 July 2011. 51.Jump up ^ Hodgkinson, Mark (18 June 2011). "Wimbledon 2011: entertainment values". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 2 July 2011. 52.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff foils radio ban". BBC News. 11 October 1998. Retrieved 30 April 2010. 53.Jump up ^ "Blacknight (2)". discogs. Retrieved 11 May 2016. 54.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave. "The Millennium Prayer – Cliff Richard : Listen, Appearances, Song Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 16 September 2012. 55.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard - Love...The Album. Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 18 November 2013. 56.Jump up ^ "And They Said It Wouldn't Last (My 50 Years in Music)". cliffrichard.org. Retrieved 29 January 2012. 57.Jump up ^ Sound Kitchen Studios Archived 3 January 2015 at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 58.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard - Soulicious: Review by Jon O'Brien". AllMusic. Retrieved 18 November 2013. 59.Jump up ^ Eames, Tom (4 June 2012). "Cliff Richard 'thrilled' with Diamond Jubilee gig". DigitalSpy. Retrieved 26 January 2014. 60.Jump up ^ "Congratulations to Sir Cliff after Olympic torch relay". BBC News. 30 June 2012. Retrieved 26 January 2014. 61.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard to release 100th album". BBC News. Retrieved 15 September 2013. 62.Jump up ^ "Sir Tom Jones and Sir Cliff Richard to support Morrissey at major US shows". NME. 13 February 2014. Retrieved 15 February 2014. 63.Jump up ^ "Morrissey reveals Cliff Richard and Tom Jones as live gig special guests". The Guardian. London. 13 February 2014. Retrieved 2 April 2014. 64.Jump up ^ "Sir Tom Jones and Sir Cliff Richard to support Morrissey at major US shows". NME. 13 February 2014. Retrieved 2 April 2014. 65.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard Treating New Yorkers To Free Show After Morrissey Cancellation". contactmusic.com. 16 June 2014. Retrieved 17 June 2014. 66.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard - Cliff Richard To Tour For 75th Birthday". contactmusic.com. 14 October 2014. Retrieved 22 October 2014. 67.Jump up ^ Griffin, Matt (15 October 2015). "In pictures: Sir Cliff Richard's memorable moments at the Royal Albert Hall". Royal Albert Hall. Retrieved 29 October 2015. 68.Jump up ^ Simpson, Dave (2 October 2015). "Cliff Richard review – funny, poignant show from pop's performing genius". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 29 October 2015. 69.Jump up ^ BBC Archived 7 January 2008 at the Wayback Machine.‹The template Wayback is being considered for merging.› 70.Jump up ^ Brooks, Xan (21 September 2005). "Cliff Richard blames radio ban for ending his recording career". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 16 December 2013. 71.Jump up ^ Harrington, Suzanne (6 November 2013). "Cliff Richard's 100th album: a testament to naff appeal". Irish Examiner. Cork. Retrieved 16 December 2013. 72.Jump up ^ "Tony Blackburn in Sir Cliff row". BBC News. 16 November 2011. Retrieved 16 December 2013. 73.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard hits back over radio airplay snub". BBC News. 16 November 2011. Retrieved 21 April 2012. 74.^ Jump up to: a b c "Sir Cliff Richard: Sweet 60". BBC News. 13 October 2000. Retrieved 13 September 2012. 75.Jump up ^ Jamieson, Alastair (29 July 2009). "Sir Cliff Richard: 'I'm the real rock rebel'". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 2 January 2014. 76.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard: What difference would it make if I was gay?". The New Zealand Herald. 20 April 2014. Retrieved 26 April 2015. 77.^ Jump up to: a b Jonze, Tim (13 November 2013). "Cliff Richard hopes Miley Cyrus 'grows out of' controversial behaviour". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 14 August 2014. 78.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford: Lion. p. 254. ISBN 9780745952796. 79.^ Jump up to: a b Thompson, Ben (20 April 1997). "Dark knight of the soul". The Independent. London. Retrieved 14 August 2014. 80.Jump up ^ Leith, Sam (20 November 2011). "I'll tell you something about Cliff Richard – I would love to get stoned with him". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 15 May 2013. 81.Jump up ^ Robb, John (18 August 2009). "Cliff Richard: The first straight-edge icon?". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 12 July 2015. 82.Jump up ^ "Mistletoe and Wine's political beginnings". BBC News. 14 December 2013. Retrieved 16 December 2013. 83.^ Jump up to: a b c Vallely, Paul (7 March 1996). "The Bachelor Boy". The Independent. London. Retrieved 16 December 2013. 84.Jump up ^ "William's Cliff Chart Site". Cliffchartsite.co.uk. Retrieved 16 December 2013. 85.Jump up ^ Persaud, Christopher H. K (2003). God In Our Midst. USA: Xlibris Corporation. p. 67. Retrieved 22 June 2014. 86.Jump up ^ Dadds, Kimberley (18 October 2007). "Sir Cliff's mother dies of Alzheimer's". Digital Spy. Retrieved 2 January 2013. 87.^ Jump up to: a b c Adams, Stephen (9 April 2010). "Sir Cliff Richard chose music over love, letter shows". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 4 January 2014. 88.^ Jump up to: a b "Sir Cliff Richard picked music over love". BBC News. 10 April 2012. Retrieved 15 February 2012. 89.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Farmer, Ben (4 September 2008). "Sir Cliff Richard talks of ex-priest companion". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 13 September 2012. 90.Jump up ^ "Wimbledon 2013 on BBC TV: Biographies". BBC - Media Centre. Retrieved 16 December 2013. 91.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford: Lion. p. 288. ISBN 9780745952796. 92.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford: Lion. p. 289. ISBN 9780745952796. 93.Jump up ^ Stewart, Alison (6 February 1983). "Mr Nice Guy Strikes Back!". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 7 July 2013. 94.Jump up ^ "Richard has no plans to marry". Sarasota Herald-Tribune. 30 September 1983. 95.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford: Lion. p. 296. ISBN 9780745952796. 96.^ Jump up to: a b Pearce, Sally (12 January 1986). "Cliff Richard, the pop world's greatest survivor, says....". New Straits Times. Retrieved 7 July 2013. 97.^ Jump up to: a b "Sir Cliff Richard: Evergreen entertainer". BBC News. 12 March 2003. Retrieved 13 September 2012. 98.^ Jump up to: a b "Cliff on song for charity". The Glasgow Herald. 15 January 1990. Retrieved 24 October 2014. 99.Jump up ^ "Cliff says thanks by record". The Glasgow Herald. 13 February 1989. Retrieved 24 October 2014. 100.Jump up ^ Rayl, Salley (18 February 1980). "The Sun Hasn't Set on Cliff Richard in 20 Years, and Now He's Conquered the U.S. with 'We Don't Talk Anymore'". People. Retrieved 9 June 2013. 101.Jump up ^ Barber, Lynn (4 April 1993). "Book Review: Well, is he or isn't he?: Cliff Richard: The Biography by Steve Turner". The Independent. London. Retrieved 9 June 2013. 102.^ Jump up to: a b Jobson, Sandra (2 January 1982). "Mum and pine trees keep Cliff Richard young". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 9 June 2013. 103.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford: Lion. p. 369. ISBN 9780745952796. 104.^ Jump up to: a b Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford: Lion. p. 373. ISBN 9780745952796. 105.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff's faith tested over Dando's murder". The Birmingham Post. 2 August 1999. Retrieved 30 June 2014. 106.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff mourns his 'gorgeous' friend". BBC News. 27 April 1999. Retrieved 30 June 2014. 107.Jump up ^ "Emotional farewell to Dando". BBC News. 21 May 1999. Retrieved 30 June 2014. 108.Jump up ^ Duffin, Claire (27 April 2013). "Sir Cliff Richard reveals the secrets of his eternal youth". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 3 January 2014. 109.Jump up ^ "BBC Breakfast with Frost interview". BBC Breakfast with Frost. Retrieved 9 July 2013. 110.Jump up ^ Sewards, Lisa. "I still think of Caron hundreds of times a day". The Lady (magazine). Retrieved 10 November 2013. 111.Jump up ^ "Friends bid farewell to Keating". BBC News. Retrieved 10 November 2013. 112.^ Jump up to: a b "Sir Cliff Richard honoured with Portuguese award of merit". The Portugal News. Retrieved 28 November 2010. 113.Jump up ^ Cliff Richard with Penny Junor My Life, My Way, London: Vox Rock, 2008 114.Jump up ^ Green, Chris (6 September 2008). "Sir Cliff speaks frankly about his 'companion' the ex-priest". The Independent. London. Retrieved 30 April 2010. 115.Jump up ^ Walker, Tim (20 August 2009). "Cliff Richard and Cilla Black, the 'Saga holiday couple,' spotted in Marbella". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 2 November 2013. 116.Jump up ^ Finbow, Katy (2 August 2015). "Sir Cliff Richard pays tribute to the 'incredibly gifted' Cilla Black". 117.Jump up ^ "Cilla Black funeral: Fans and stars say farewell in Liverpool". BBC News. 20 August 2015. Retrieved 4 September 2015. 118.Jump up ^ Clarke, Melonie (19 February 2013). "…I'd have been a good father…". The Lady (magazine). Retrieved 3 January 2014. 119.Jump up ^ "Rallying for love and family life". The Herald. 12 July 1971. 120.Jump up ^ Smith, Justin T. (2013). British Film Culture in the 1970s: The Boundaries of Pleasure. Edinburgh University Press. 121.Jump up ^ Daniel Ekeroth, Swedish Sensationsfilms: A Clandestine History of Sex, Thrillers, and Kicker Cinema, (Bazillion Points, 2011), p. 126, ISBN 978-0-9796163-6-5. 122.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. UK: Lion Publishing. p. 364. ISBN 9780745939827. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 123.Jump up ^ "Modern day philanthropists: Cliff Richard". besignificant.co.uk. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 124.Jump up ^ "Friends of Tearfund". Retrieved 14 February 2013. 125.Jump up ^ "Alzheimer's Research UK: Patrons". Alzheimer's Research UK. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 126.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard - Why I'll always love Surrey". Surrey Life. Retrieved 16 June 2013. 127.Jump up ^ "Latest tennis opportunities for you". BBC Sport. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 128.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard Charitable Trust". Together: Scottish Alliance for Children's Rights. Retrieved 28 September 2013. 129.Jump up ^ Dominiczak, Peter (7 August 2014). "Sir Mick Jagger joins 200 public figures calling for Scotland to stay in the UK". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 14 August 2014. 130.Jump up ^ "Musical copyright terms 'to stay'". BBC News. 27 November 2006. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 131.Jump up ^ "Copyright in Sound Recordings". Intellectual Property Office. 18 August 2014. Retrieved 16 June 2016. 132.Jump up ^ Evans, Martin (14 August 2014). "Sir Cliff Richard insists I am not a paedophile". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 17 August 2014. 133.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard's Berkshire property searched by police". BBC News. 14 August 2014. Retrieved 14 August 2014. 134.Jump up ^ Dodd, Vikram; Siddique, Haroon (14 August 2014). "Cliff Richard denies allegations of sexual assault as police raid UK home". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 14 August 2014. 135.Jump up ^ "MPs to quiz BBC and police bosses over Cliff Richard raid". BBC News. 22 August 2014. Retrieved 31 August 2014. 136.Jump up ^ "Police complain over Sir Cliff Richard search 'leak'". BBC News. 17 August 2014. Retrieved 17 August 2014. 137.Jump up ^ Hamilton, Fiona (20 August 2014). "Police deal with BBC may mean Sir Cliff search was illegal". The Sunday Times. London. Retrieved 1 October 2014. 138.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard quizzed by detectives over sex crime claim". Channel 4 News. 24 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 139.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard interviewed by police over alleged sexual assault". The Independent. London. 23 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 140.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard interviewed by police over assault claim". BBC News. 24 August 2014. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 141.Jump up ^ Plunkett, John (2 September 2014). "Cliff Richard raid: police chief apologises for BBC deal on coverage". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 3 September 2014. 142.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard police inquiry 'significantly expanded'". BBC News. Retrieved 25 February 2015. 143.Jump up ^ Evans, Martin (25 February 2015). "Sir Cliff Richard sex abuse investigation involves more than one allegation". The Daily Telegraph. London. 144.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard's lawyers accuse MPs of damaging singer". ITV News. 27 February 2015. Retrieved 1 March 2015. 145.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard's privacy 'breached by raid details release'". BBC News. 24 February 2015. Retrieved 25 February 2015. 146.Jump up ^ Nissim, Mayer (2 September 2014). "Cliff Richard BBC leak 'came from Operation Yewtree'". Digital Spy. Retrieved 1 March 2015. 147.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard file sent to Crown Prosecution Service". BBC News. 10 May 2016. 148.Jump up ^ Laville, Sandra (16 June 2016). "Cliff Richard will not face charges over sexual abuse claims". The Guardian. London. Retrieved 16 June 2016. 149.^ Jump up to: a b "Sir Cliff Richard sex abuse inquiry: No charges for singer". BBC News. 16 June 2016. Retrieved 16 June 2016. 150.Jump up ^ "No sex charges to be brought against Cliff Richard". ITV News. 16 June 2016. 151.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard's full statement". BBC News. Retrieved 18 June 2016. 152.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard sex abuse accuser 'previously arrested over blackmail plot'". The Independent. 19 June 2016. Retrieved 26 June 2016. 153.Jump up ^ "BBC 'very sorry' Sir Cliff 'suffered distress'". BBC News. 21 June 2016. 154.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard sues the BBC and police after raid of his house was broadcast live on TV". The Daily Telegraph. London. 6 October 2016. 155.Jump up ^ "Decision to drop Cliff Richard case upheld by CPS". BBC News. 27 September 2016. 156.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard lodges papers suing BBC and police". BBC News. 6 October 2016. 157.Jump up ^ "Overview for Swingers' Paradise (1965)". Turner Classic Movies. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 158.Jump up ^ "William's Cliff Chart Site – Cliff Richard Television Hits". Cliffchartsite.co.uk. Retrieved 10 December 2011. 159.Jump up ^ "Sir Cliff Richard: World Exclusive | Loose Women". Itv.com. 20 June 2016. Retrieved 1 September 2016. 160.Jump up ^ "Rocklist.net...NME Lists readers Pop Poll Results...". Rocklistmusic.co.uk. Retrieved 3 September 2010. 161.Jump up ^ The National German Sustainability Award Bibliography Tremlett, George (12 September 1975). The Cliff Richard Story. London, England, UK: Futura Publications Limited. ISBN 0-86007-232-0. Lewry, Peter; Goodall, Nigel (12 September 1991). Cliff Richard: The Complete Recording Sessions, 1958–90. London: Blandford Press. ISBN 978-0-7137-2242-0. Richard, Cliff (4 October 1990). Which One's Cliff?. London: Hodder & Stoughton. ISBN 0-340-27159-0. Richard, Cliff; Latham, Bill (1 September 1983). You, Me and Jesus. London: Hodder & Stoughton. ISBN 978-0340346280. Turner, Steve (1 January 2008). Cliff Richard: The Biography. Oxford, England, UK: Lion Books. ISBN 978-0-7459-5279-6. Turner, Steve (3 August 2009). Cliff Richard: The Bachelor Boy. London: Carlton Books Ltd. ISBN 978-1-84442-037-7. Read, Mike (8 September 1983). The Story of the Shadows. London: Elm Tree books. ISBN 0-241-10861-6. Frame, Pete (1 December 1993). The Complete Rock Family Rock Trees. London: Omnibus. ISBN 0-7119-6879-9. Roberts, David (17 June 2006). Guinness World Records: British Hit Singles and Albums (19th ed.). London: Guinness World Records Limited. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. Warwick, Neil; Kutner, Jon; Brown, Tony (10 April 2004). The Complete Book of the British Charts (3rd ed.). London: Music Sales Ltd. ISBN 978-1-84449-058-5. Nicolson, Dave (30 April 2011). Jet Harris: In Spite of Everything. York, UK: Music Mentor Books. ISBN 978-0-9562679-0-0. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Cliff Richard. Cliff Richard's official website Cliff Richard at the Internet Movie Database Cliff Richard Songs site bfi.org.uk – Cliff Richard on film (bfi database) A collection of Cliff Richard scrapbooks are held by the Victoria and Albert Museum Theatre and Performance Department. Portraits of Sir Cliff Richard at the National Portrait Gallery, London Edit this at Wikidata Preceded by Sandie Shaw with "Puppet on a String" UK in the Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Succeeded by Lulu with "Boom Bang-a-Bang" Preceded by The New Seekers with "Beg, Steal or Borrow" UK in the Eurovision Song Contest 1973 Succeeded by Olivia Newton-John with "Long Live Love" Category:Cliff Richard Category:1940 births Category:20th-century English male actors Category:Brit Award winners Category:British Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:British performers of Christian music Category:British expatriates in Barbados Category:British expatriates in Portugal Category:Commanders of the Order of Prince Henry Category:Converts to Christianity Category:English child singers Category:English Christians Category:English evangelicals Category:English guitarists Category:English male film actors Category:English male singers Category:English male television actors Category:English pop singers Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1968 Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1973 Category:Indian emigrants to the United Kingdom Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Knights Bachelor Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Hertfordshire Category:Musicians from Hertfordshire Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:People educated at Cheshunt School Category:People from Albufeira Category:People from Cheshunt Category:People from Lucknow Category:Rocket Records artists Category:The Shadows Category:Silver Clef Awards winners Category:Singers awarded knighthoods